1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cleaner having a brush height control apparatus, and more particularly to a cleaner capable of cleaning a floor and a carpet by controlling a height of a brush.
2. Description of the Background Art
In general, a cleaner includes a suction motor mounted in a main body for generating a suction force; a filter disposed at a suction portion of the suction motor and collecting dust or filth sucked by the suction force generated at the suction motor; and a suction head formed at a lower portion of the main body for sucking dust or filth on a floor.
FIG. 1 is a partial sectional view showing a suction head for a cleaner according to the conventional art.
In a conventional suction head 102 includes a supporting wheel 104 and a driving wheel 106 are mounted at a lower portion of the suction head 102, a brush 108 rotatably installed at inside of the suction head 102 for sweeping dust and filth on the floor; and a height control apparatus for ascend/descend the brush 108 with/from the floor by controlling a height of the suction head 102.
The height control apparatus includes a control lever 112 movably mounted at a guide slot 110 formed at an upper surface of the suction head 102, and operated by a user; a groove forming member 114 connected with the control lever 112, thusly moved with the control lever 112, and having grooves 116, 118 and 120 having different heights at its lower surface respectively; an operating rod 124 connected with the supporting wheel 104 positioned at a lower portion of the suction head 102, and making the supporting wheel 104 ascend/descend by being inserted at one of the three grooves 116, 118 and 120.
Also, first and second links 126 and 128 are connected to one side of the supporting wheel 104 so as to support the supporting wheel 104.
The grooves 116, 118 and 120 are a first groove 116 having the lowest height; a second groove 118 having a medium height, and a third groove 120 having the highest height respectively. Also, a guide hole 130 in which the operating rod 124 is inserted for being supported is formed at the suction head 102 so that the rod may move in a vertical direction.
In the convention cleaner as above, when a user pushes the control lever 112 in an arrow P direction to change a mode of the cleaner into a carpet cleaning mode, an upper end of the operating rod 124 is inserted at the first groove 116, and thus the operating rod 124 is ascended. Due to this ascending, the supporting wheel 104 is ascended, and thus the height of the suction head 102 is lowered in whole. At this time, a height of the brush 108 mounted at the suction head 102 is also lowered, and the brush 109 comes in contact with a carpet. When the cleaner is driven in this state, the brush 108 sweeps dust and foreign substances stuck in the carpet into the suction head 102 while being rotated.
When a user pulls the control lever 112 in an arrow Q direction to change a mode of the cleaner into a floor cleaning mode, the groove forming member 114 is moved with the control lever 112, and thus the upper end of the operating rod 124 is inserted at the third groove 120. Then, the operating rod 124 and the supporting wheel 104 are descended together and thus lift the suction head 102. Then, the brush 108 mounted at the suction head 102 is also lifted, and so separated from the floor. When the cleaner is driven in this state, the brush 108 is not in contact with the floor for protects the floor, and dust and foreign substances on the floor are sucked by the suction force of the suction motor.
However, in the conventional cleaner as above, in the floor cleaning mode, since the suction head 102 is lifted in whole so that the brush 109 is not in contact with floor, a gap between the suction head 102 and the floor becomes greater. For this reason, suction force and cleaning performance is deteriorated.